Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $7\dfrac{3}{5}+18\dfrac{1}{5} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {7} + {\dfrac{3}{5}} + {18} + {\dfrac{1}{5}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {7} + {18} + {\dfrac{3}{5}} + {\dfrac{1}{5}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=25 + {\dfrac{3}{5}} + {\dfrac{1}{5}}$ Add the fractions: $= 25+\dfrac{4}{5}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 25\dfrac{4}{5}$